


The Second of December

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Competition, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt: write about planning a party for someone you love the most. -changedPrompt: "You know this passage aggressive birthday gift war is getting ridiculous, right?""Shut up and help me wrap this giant stuffed panda."Prompt: "The cake needed a little extra something.""So you wanted to make it explode?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Second of December

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written something else for my birthday. But it came off too depressing to me, so I wrote this at the last minute. I think I like it a lot better than what I originally had.

"Tony are you sure about this?" Rhodey asks, watching his friend pour cake batter.

"What you don't trust me?" Tony asks, slightly offended.

"No actually I don't." Rhodey chuckles.

"Friday's baking them so they won't burn. What's the big deal?" Tony shrugs.

"I know you have something up your sleeve." Rhodey crosses his arms.

"Oh come on why would I do something to-?" Tony scoffs.

_Mr. Stark Trinity has arrived._

"Tony why did you invite Trinity here?" Rhodey asks, trying to block Tony's path.

"What is this hostility towards me today?" Tony laughs.

"Tony-!" Rhodey sighs, as his friend slips past him.

-

Tony laughs as he hurries towards the door.

-

"Tony I'm not done talking to you!" Rhodey snaps, as he follows Tony.

\---

In the lobby of the Avengers tower stands a 20 something brunette with brown eyes. She's been to the tower several times, but Tony's never specifically invited her for anything.

-

"Trinity!" Tony greets.

"Tony?" Trinity says cautiously.

"How are you?" Tony asks with a smile.

"Confused." Trinity states.

"What? Why would you be confused?" Tony scoffs.

"Because you and I don't get along. So why did you invite me here?" Trinity says confused.

"Well I heard today is special, in a way." Tony smiles bigger.

"Um I think I'm going to-" Trinity starts backing away. 

"Tony!" Rhodey huffs.

"Rhodey!" Trinity squeals happily.

"Hey kid." Rhodey smiles hugging Trinity.

"What is he up to?" Trinity asks Rhodey.

"I have no idea." Rhodey shakes his head.

"Can I leave?" Trinity asks Rhodey.

"No!" Tony snaps.

"Why can't she leave Tony?" Rhodey asks suspiciously.

"Wow I'm getting a bad vibe from both of you and I don't appreciate it." Tony says sarcastically.

-

Trinity rolls her eyes.

-

"Trinity are you doing anything?" Rhodey asks turning to her.

"No not currently." Trinity shrugs.

"Could I take you to a movie?" Rhodey asks.

"Of course." Trinity smiles.

"Yes! Keep her occupied until this evening!" Tony nods.

-

Trinity sighs rolling her eyes again.

-

"Tony if you're-" Rhodey starts his lecture.

"Would you two get out of here please?" Tony scoffs.

-

Trinity looks at Rhodey.

-

"Come on kid." Rhodey puts his arm across Trinity's shoulders.

-

Trinity smiles as she leaves the tower with Rhodey.

\--

_Mr. Stark you might want to check the oven_

"My cakes!" Tony gasps, rushing to the kitchen.

\---

"Rhodey what is Tony up to?" Trinity asks.

"Kid if I knew, you know I'd tell you." Rhodey shrugs.

"Please tell me he won't make a mockery of today. That's the last thing I need." Trinity frowns.

"Hey it's your birthday! You're supposed to smile kid!" Rhodey pulls Trinity close.

"Yeah you're supposed to." Trinity mumbles.

\--

"What movie do you want to see?" Rhodey asks.

"Action? Horror? Thriller? Anything exciting I guess." Trinity shrugs.

-

Rhodey stops walking.

-

"What?" Trinity asks, looking up at Rhodey.

"Trinity I promise Tony will not ruin your birthday. He knows what I'll do to him if he does." Rhodey states. "So please relax kid. I'm trying my best to make you happy today."

"I know Rhodey and I do appreciate it." Trinity nods.

-

Rhodey nods.

\--

"So the movies?" Trinity sighs with a smile.

-

Rhodey smiles.

\----

"Would you guys please hurry it up?" Tony sighs.

"You know if you were to actually help Tony." Clint glares at him.

"Less talking more banner hanging!" Tony snaps.

-

Clint groans rolling his eyes.

-

"Sam what on Earth are you doing?" Tony asks, seeing him carry giant stuffed animal.

"Since Rhodey took Trinity to the movies I decided to buy her this bear." Sam shrugs.

"Sam _you know this passage aggressive birthday gift war is getting ridiculous, right?"_ Tony smiles.

_"Shut up and help me wrap this giant stuffed panda."_ Sam snaps.

"Pass." Tony says looking around the room.

\--

Clint's hanging a birthday banner, Natasha is setting up the gifts in the corner, Steve's hanging fairy lights with his girl Brooklyn, and Bucky-

-

"Hey you! Brooding soldier in the corner!" Tony snaps his fingers.

-

Bucky points to himself confused.

-

"Yes you." Tony rolls his eyes. "Come over here and do something."

-

Bucky leaves the corner to stand in front of Tony.

-

"Pretty much everyone knows you have a crush on Trinity. Except for Trinity." Tony states.

-

Bucky blushes.

-

"So to impress her, why don't you get a haircut? Hmm? Maybe look less brooding. Or maybe you could tend the bar." Tony says. "Everyone is supposed to participate."

"I'm not really sure anyone wants me around." Bucky states.

"Did you not just hear me?" Tony asks sassily. "Trinity wants you here. So you're going to be here."

-

Bucky smiles nervously.

-

"You know what go unpack the bar. Make yourself useful." Tony sighs.

-

Bucky nods as he walks away.

\--

"Tony you're not inviting all of these people!" Bruce says, holding the guest list.

"And why not?" Tony asks.

"Well for one this is Trinity's party. Secondly Trinity wants it to just be us, you know she doesn't like her birthday." Bruce states.

"That's why I'm inviting more people, so she can have a party!" Tony shrugs.

"Tony please don't treat this as one of your parties." Bruce tries to reason. "Be nice to Trinity, especially today."

-

Tony sighs.

\--

"Stark what should I do?" Thor asks.

"How about you keep watch for Trinity." Tony suggests.

-

Thor nods.

\--

"Okay guys I estimate they'll be here within the hour. Let's hurry it up!" Tony claps his hands together.

\----

"Kid you really have a strange taste in movies." Rhodey laughs.

"Oh come on that was fun!" Trinity giggles.

"Whatever you say." Rhodey shakes his head.

"Okay grandpa." Trinity teases.

"I only let that go today, because you're smiling." Rhodey points his finger at Trinity.

"Okay." Trinity rolls her eyes.

"Just get inside." Rhodey smiles, opening the door for Trinity.

"I'm afraid." Trinity sighs.

"Me too." Rhodey mumbles.

-

Trinity laughs as she walks into a dark tower.

\--

Rhodey holds onto Trinity's shoulders as she walks in front of him.

-

Trinity holds her breath.

\--

Lights turn on causing Trinity to close her eyes.

-

When Trinity's eyes open she's met with, **_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRINITY!"_**

**_-_ **

Trinity's jaw drops as she looks around.

-

Her Avenger friends are all gathered around in the tower, a custom banner hangs from the ceiling, presents are ridiculously stacked to the ceiling, and there's a big cake in the middle of the room.

-

"What the hell is this?" Trinity asks confused with a laugh.

"It's a birthday party Trinity." Rhodey whispers in her ear.

-

Trinity sheepishly smiles at Rhodey.

-

"Thanks?" Trinity laughs.

\--

"We couldn't agree on your music taste Trinity. Otherwise something would be playing." Tony shrugs.

"More like he wouldn't listen to me!" Brooklyn snaps.

"She would know... Kind of." Trinity nods.

"Told you!" Brooklyn shouts.

"Whatever." Tony rolls his eyes. "So what are you drinking birthday girl?"

"Uh Tony I-"

"Tony she doesn't drink." Rhodey states. "Do you have pop?"

"Um... I'll go check." Tony scrunches up his nose.

"Rhodey." Trinity looks at him.

"I'll get your drink." Rhodey nods.

"Thank you." Trinity smiles.

\--

"Happy birthday beautiful!" Sam hugs Trinity.

"Oh thank you Sam!" Trinity smiles giving him a squeeze.

"Not to brag, but I got you the biggest gift." Sam smiles.

"I've told you not to compete with Rhodey." Trinity giggles.

"Who owns your heart?" Sam asks.

"Rhodey-"

"Oh really?" Sam scoffs.

"But so do you!" Trinity argues.

"Nope. I refuse to share." Sam shakes his head.

"Sam!" Trinity giggles. "Rhodey was my first crush. Cut him a break."

"What?" Sam asks surprised.

"Rhodey was my first crush." Trinity shrugs. "But it's platonic now. I still adore him though."

"I'm still not sharing." Sam pouts.

"You're ridiculous, but I love you." Trinity giggles.

-

Sam smiles.

-

"I'll share you with Rhodey Trinity." Clint smiles.

"Aw thanks Papa Clint." Trinity giggles giving him a hug.

"Happy birthday beautiful. You deserve all the best kid, don't forget that." Clint whispers as he hugs Trinity tightly.

"Thanks." Trinity sighs.

-

Clint kisses Trinity's cheek.

-

"I guess I have to unwrap gifts in front of everyone awkwardly." Trinity nervously smiles.

"Sam wouldn't let anyone out gift him. But I think I got you the second biggest gift." Clint winks at Trinity.

"You guys didn't really? Did you?" Trinity asks, hoping it's more of a joke.

"Yes Trinity they did." Steve sighs, walking over to her.

"You guys!" Trinity lightly scolds.

"It's all in good fun." Clint smiles.

"Yeah well some of us didn't need to participate." Steve looks at Clint and Sam.

-

Trinity shakes her head.

-

"That's not to say we didn't buy you something. Because we did buy you something." Steve corrects. "It is your birthday."

"I know Steve." Trinity smiles.

"How about you just hug her and say happy birthday." Bruce teases.

"Bruce!" Trinity smiles.

"Happy birthday Trinity." Bruce hugs her.

"Thank you." Trinity smiles returning the hug.

-

Steve steps closer to Trinity and he hugs her too.

-

Trinity laughs as she hugs the big Dorito.

-

"Happy birthday Trinity!" Brooklyn shouts, jumping her friend.

-

Trinity laughs as she hugs her longtime friend.

-

"I appreciate you." Brooklyn smiles, hugging Trinity tightly.

"I appreciate you too." Trinity smiles.

\---

"Okay cake time!" Tony shouts, breaking up the group.

"Here's your drink kid." Rhodey hands Trinity a can of pop.

"Thank you." Trinity smiles.

\--

Bucky nervously stands next to Trinity.

-

Trinity looks up at Bucky and she smiles.

\--

"Blow out the candles Trinity!" Tony wheels up the cake.

-

Trinity looks at the cake it has sparklers, candles, and-

-

"Tony did you really light-?" Rhodey asks.

-

Trinity grabs the closet person to her, she uses them to shield herself, and she tries shielding them as well.

-

Small bottle rockets go off blowing up the cake. Sending pieces of it everywhere all over every person in the room, the walls, the floor, any furniture, and the ceiling.

-

"Tony!" Rhodey scolds.

_"The cake needed a little extra something."_ Tony smiles happily covered in cake.

_"So you wanted to make it explode?"_ Rhodey sighs.

"Really Stark?" Brooklyn sighs, pulling cake from her hair.

"Is this how birthdays go?" Thor asks with a laugh. "I like it. Happy birthday Trinity!"

"You're paying for my dry cleaning." Natasha states crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah... Party poopers." Tony sighs.

\--

Trinity's still holding onto her human shield, she steps back slightly, and she looks up to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes.

-

"Bucky." Trinity smiles.

"Happy birthday Trinity." Bucky blushes.

"Thanks." Trinity laughs.


End file.
